Lettre à mon opposé
by Pierre d'hiver
Summary: Après la bataille de Poudlard, assis à une table, Draco couche ses sentiments sur le papier. Tout ce qu'il cache et qu'il retient depuis 7 ans. POV Draco, Drarry
1. Pour commencer

Lettre à mon opposé

Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'appelle mon opposé.

Physiquement, tes cheveux aussi sombres que les miens sont clairs,

Et tes yeux émeraude aussi vifs que les miens sont gris, vides de couleurs.

Tu traînais en petit groupe, avec tes amis.

J'étais entouré d'une foule d'élève, mais des amis, je n'en avais aucun.

Tu as toujours aimé tes parents, ton souhait le plus cher était de les ramener à la vie,

Moi mon père est bien vivant et je le hais au point de vouloir sa mort.

Je cherchais toujours ta présence du coin de l'œil,

Tandis que tu passais ton temps à m'éviter.

Tu as connu une enfance difficile, mais aujourd'hui tu es heureux.

Je pensais avoir une vie parfaite et je sais maintenant que je ne connaîtrais jamais le bonheur.

Grâce à ton courage, tu es le grand vainqueur de cette bataille,

Moi je ne suis même pas perdant, juste trop lâche pour me battre.

Au moins dans cette lettre je ferais preuve d'un peu de courage,

Mettre mes sentiments sur papier pour y être confronté, arrêter de les fuir et de les nier.

Même si je me sais trop lâche pour un jour te la faire lire.


	2. Année 1

Je me souviendrais toujours de notre première rencontre chez Mme. Guipure

Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai vraiment commencé à t'aimer,

Mais j'ai ressenti quelque chose dès le début.

Je ne suis pas doué pour me faire des amis, et je n'avais aucune idée de qui tu étais

Je t'ai dit que tu devais aller à Serpentard, que Poufsouffle serait une honte,

Parce que jamais je n'aurai osé te reparler si tu allais à Poufsouffle.

Je voulais que tu aille à Serpentard pour te revoir, essayer d'être au moins ton ami.

J'ai ensuite appris qui tu étais.

Celui qui a survécu, évidement destiné à Gryffondor.

J'étais horriblement déçu,

Et même si je ne l'aurai avoué pour rien au monde, affreusement triste.

Quand je t'ai revu dans le hall, tu étais en compagnie du rouquin.

Toute sa famille était à Gryffondor, vous seriez évidement dans la même maison

Bien plus que la réputation de traître à leur sang de sa famille,

C'est la jalousie qui m'a poussé à l'insulter devant toi.

Parce que moi, le lâche, je ne serai pas resté avec quelqu'un dont on se moque.

Mais toi tu l'as défendu, et quelque part, vous êtes devenu encore plus amis.

Il était hors de question que je traîne avec des Gryffondor,

Je me contentais de vous observer, plein de rancœur.

Je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu puisses te faire des amis,

J'étais prêt à tout pour vous pourrir la vie.

Et une occasion en or se présenta à moi :

Le bébé dragon.

Je passais mon temps à vous espionner, impossible pour moi de le rater.

Je pensais que vous dénoncer m'apaiserai un peu.

Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde pouvoir être puni aussi.

Cette retenue dans la forêt interdite fut le pire moment de ma première année.

Je tremblais de peur, et de honte que tu me vois dans cet état.

Pour me changer les idées, j'ai trouvé un autre objectif :

Gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Et alors que nous avions gagné, que je pensai pouvoir être tranquille,

Le directeur offre à Gryffondor juste assez de points pour nous dépasser,

Pour récompenser tes exploits et ceux de tes amis.

J'ai essayé de t'oublier.

Ou au moins de t'ignorer.

J'ai vraiment essayé.

Mais durant toute ma scolarité, le monde ne tournait qu'autour de toi.


	3. Année 2

Comme l'année d'avant, c'est avant même la rentrée que je te croisais,

Sur le chemin de traverse, devant chez Fleury et Bott.

Une foule incroyable devant la librairie murmurait que Potter et Lockhart étaient à l'intérieur

Je bousculais l'attroupement pour rentrer, pour te voir…

Et je tombais sur la famille Weasley au grand complet.

Perdant en assurance, je lançais avec amertume mes méchancetés habituelles,

C'est cette petite garce qui s'est interposée.

« Alors Potter, tu t'es trouvé une petite amie ? »

Une épaisse couche de moquerie,

C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour cacher ma peine et ma colère.

Mon père a dû ressentir ma haine et l'interprété à sa manière,

Car quelques secondes plus tard à peine,

Il glissait le journal intime parmi les affaires de la gamine.

J'étais en colère, je souhaitais sa mort.

Et en même temps je me sentais tellement honteux d'être jaloux d'une première année.

Elle avait une chose que je n'aurais jamais :

Tu la regardais avec gentillesse.

Si à cette époque j'avais su que tu finirais avec elle, je l'aurai tuée sur-le-champ.

Mais je me suis promis de ne parler que du passé.

En rentrant chez moi ce soir-là, j'ai dit à mon père que je voulais être attrapeur.

Il a acheté des balais, et je suis devenu membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

Pendant les matchs, je me contentais de te suivre.

Premièrement parce que je suis entré dans l'équipe pour mon argent,

Je ne savais pas suffisamment bien jouer pour avoir une chance de gagner sans tricher.

Deuxièmement parce que jamais je ne pouvais être aussi proche de toi que sur le terrain.

Ces moments à fendre les airs derrière toi était les plus beaux de cette année,

Mais me rappelais sans cesse qu'ils étaient les seuls que je pouvais partager avec toi.

J'étais un bon acteur, et tu étais sincère

Pas étonnant que tout le monde croit à notre rivalité, y compris les professeurs,

Comme notre cher maître de potion l'a bien montré lors des duels.

Cela me paraissait une bonne idée mais une fois sur cette estrade,

Seul face à toi et devant toutes les deuxièmes années,

Je me suis senti plus vulnérable que jamais.

Quand j'y repense, j'étais ridicule. Je pensais :

« Si je l'attaque, et qu'en plus j'envoie un serpensortia sur un Gryffondor,

Alors c'est que je le déteste vraiment, non ? »

Mais non, rien à faire, je n'arrivais pas à te haïr.


	4. Année 3

Pour notre troisième année, je suis allé te retrouver dans le train.

J'ai pris la première excuse, me moquer de tes amis, pour rejoindre ton compartiment.

Mais le nouveau professeur était là, j'ai donc dû battre en retraite.

Il a en plus fallut que le seul autre compartiment libre soit occupé par les jumeaux.

Alors que j'étais en train de ruminer, le train s'est arrêté.

Le détraqueur est entré, et le froid s'est répandu.

J'étais effrayé, comme tous les autres élèves autour de moi.

Quand j'ai appris que tu t'étais carrément évanoui, j'étais ravi :

Tu avais une faiblesse que je n'avais pas, et que je connaissais !

Je me suis empressé de le raconter à tous les Serpentard

Pour une fois, l'histoire racontée sur ton passage ne serais pas celle de ta cicatrice.

C'était probablement une manière pour moi de me faire remarquer.

Mais comment impressionner celui qui est le meilleur en tout point?

En soin au créatures magiques par exemple :

Tu avais parfaitement suivi les indications et tu avais réussi.

Le seul moyen de te surpasser, c'était de réussir, mais sans suivre la consigne.

Je savais que c'était dangereux, je m'en fichais.

Je voulais juste t'impressionner.

Si je suis resté si longtemps à l'infirmerie, c'était pour soigner mon ego,

Bien plus lent à guérir que mon bras.

Cela m'a aussi permis d'échapper au cours sur l'épouvantard.

Voir ma plus grande peur devant toute la classe, je n'y aurai pas survécu.

Je n'ai jamais osé affronter un épouvantard,

Notamment parce que je ne sais pas quelle forme il prendrait.

A une époque, mon simple reflet avec la marque des ténèbres sur le bras aurait convenu

A moins que se ne soit mon père…

A bien y réfléchir, mes sentiments pour toi sont la chose qui me terrifie le plus,

Et je n'ai aucune envie que qui que ce soit l'apprenne.

Toujours est-il que j'ai profité un maximum de la situation.

J'ai joué la victime devant les filles, et le dur devant les gars.

Mais malheureusement, pour toi et tes amis, je n'étais qu'un sale con opportuniste,

Ce qui était en fait bien plus proche de la réalité.

J'utilisais ma blessure pour m'asseoir à cotés de vous en potion,

Sous prétexte de vous faire préparer mes ingrédients, je me glissais dans vos conversations.

C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que tu ne connaissais pas l'histoire de Sirius Black.

Je n'ai rien voulu te dire pour ne pas te blesser mais c'était trop tard :

J'en avais trop dit, tu as compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche.

Si tu étais mort en le cherchant je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie.

Mais quand mon père a appris que j'avais été blessé,

Qu'un animal avait osé faire couler le sang d'un Malfoy, le sien n'a fait qu'un tour.

Il savait que je j'avais été blessé par ma propre arrogance,

Ce n'était pas le problème. Cet animal devait mourir.

Je m'en suis voulu en voyant ta peine, mais comme toujours les apparences passaient avant.

Je dois avouer que j'ai été soulager quand l'hippogriffe c'est enfui.

Mais ce soulagement a vite disparu face à la colère de mon père.

Cette année là encore, ta maison a gagné la coupe,

Me rappelant au passage que j'étais aussi mauvais en Quidditch qu'en relations humaines.


	5. Année 4

J'ai beaucoup souffert à cause de se que je ressentais pour toi,

La rage est arrivée comme un mécanisme de défense.

Pendants les vacances, chaque fois que tu hantais mes pensées, je souhaitais ta mort.

Te croiser avant même la rentrée n'a pas arrangé les choses.

Pris au dépourvu, je me suis raccroché à ce que je pouvais : le poste de mon père.

Je me rends compte que la plupart de mes attaques visaient les Weasley,

Sans doute un contrecoup inconscient de ma jalousie…

Toujours est-il que notre quatrième année a été marquée par la haine.

Rien que te voir me faisait déjà enrager, alors quand tu as insulté ma mère…

Je sais que tu ne faisais que défendre Weasley mais la colère me rendait fou

Heureusement que le sortilège que je t'ai lancé ne t'a pas atteint,

J'aurai sans doute été renvoyé de l'école, ou au moins j'aurais passé l'année en retenue.

Aucun élève de quatrième année n'était sensé connaître ce genre de sorts,

Mais mon père à toujours eu une vision particulière de ce que je devais savoir…

Avant même que tu ne puisses répliquer, j'ai été frappé par le sortilège.

Après ce que j'ai vécu par la suite, cela ne me semble plus si terrible,

Mais cette métamorphose est restée mon pire souvenir pendant longtemps.

Quand le professeur McGonagall m'a rendu ma forme humaine,

J'ai fait bonne figure le temps de m'éloigner

Et je me suis effondré dans les toilettes quelques minutes plus tard.

Je ne me doutais pas à cette époque que cette première fois serait suivie de nombreuses autres…

J'étais plus déterminé que jamais à te pourrir la vie :

Chaque occasion était bonne pour me moquer ou t'insulter,

Je faisais preuve d'une imagination étonnante.

Tu avais des problèmes bien trop important pour te préoccuper de moi,

Et je te haïssais encore plus pour ça.

La colère qui brûlait en moi m'affectait plus que je ne le montrais,

Je souffrais et je voulais te faire souffrir.

Par tous les moyens.

Même les plus honteux.

Je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant à souhaiter la mort de tes amis

Et à déshonorer la mémoire de Diggory.

Quand j'y repense, je m'inspire un tel dégoût…


	6. Année 5

Ma cinquième année à sans doute été celle qui m'a le plus changée.

J'avais soif de responsabilité, de pouvoir, d'importance

Mais le plus important n'est pas là.

Le plus grave, c'est qu'on m'a donné ce pouvoir,

Ou plutôt l'illusion que je l'avais, ce qui est bien pire.

J'ai commencé par être nommé préfet.

En dépit de tout ce que tu peux en penser, je l'avais mérité.

Mais le plus beau cadeau de cette rentrée c'était plutôt le fait que toi, tu ne sois pas préfet.

J'avais reçu de Dumbledore lui-même un honneur que tu n'avais pas.

C'est là que l'orgueil a commencé à grandir.

Plus Ombrage contrariait tes plans, plus je me sentais supérieur à toi,

Plus je me sentais fort.

Après toute ses années à te suivre, à subir ton rejet et à te haïr,

J'avais besoin d'exister pour autre chose que pour t'emmerder.

C'est surtout ce sentiment d'être supérieur à toi qui me plaisait,

J'avais l'illusion d'être passé à autre chose.

Chaque décret augmentait ma confiance en moi.

Je pense que cette année a été la moins pénible de ma vie.

Jusqu'à ce que tout s'écroule.

Jusqu'à ce que tu brise en poussière tout ce que j'avais péniblement acquis :

Importance, pouvoir, fierté, confiance en moi,

Tu as tout balayé.

En t'opposant à Ombrage, tu as surpassé toute l'autorité que j'avais gagné.

Tu t'es infiltré au département des mystères et tu as vaincu un groupe de mangemorts.

Tu as envoyé mon père à Azkaban.

Tu as scellé ma perte.


	7. Année 6

Mon père avait déçu le Seigneur des ténèbres.

C'est une chose qui ne se pardonne pas.

Dans ces cas-là, il n'est pas rare que Greyback soit envoyé.

Mais je me demande si mon sort n'était pas encore pire.

En tout cas il était plus vicieux.

Ma mère a toujours été réticente à me voir devenir un mangemort.

Elle n'avait plus le choix.

J'ai reçu la marque cette été là, accompagnée d'une mission.

Je savais ce qu'il m'arriverait si je décevais le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'échouer.

J'ai mis à profit tout ce que j'avais appris,

J'ai échafaudé un plan complexe mais c'était nécessaire :

On m'avait donné une mission quasiment impossible.

Cette année là plus que jamais, j'ai utilisé mes talents d'occlumence.

Je ne m'étonne pas d'être doué dans cette discipline.

Fermer son esprit demande de pouvoir dissimuler ses pensées,

D'enfermer ses sentiments au plus profond de son être,

De nier une partie de son existence,

De renoncer à ses émotions,

De se mentir à soi-même.

En tout ça j'excellais.

J'ai fermé mon esprit à tous, cachant mon plan au professeur Rogue,

Repoussant mes sentiments loin de moi-même,

Enfermant le désespoir qui me déchirait les entrailles loin de la vue de tous.

Pendant toute une année,

La seule chose me faisant oublier la brûlure sur mon avant-bras,

C'était la peur qui me nouait le ventre.

La peur d'échouer ou la peur de réussir, je ne le sais toujours pas.

J'ai fait plusieurs tentatives, essayé différentes approches,

Je passais mes nuits à me retourner dans mon lit,

Cherchant le sommeil parmi les méandres de mon esprit.

Je ne compte plus les fois où je me suis réveillé en sueur après des cauchemars informes.

Je n'avais aucun répit.

Jour après jour j'essayai de tenir bon.

Je ne pouvais pas.

Je me réfugiais dans les toilettes de Mimi pour me cacher.

Au début je m'enfermais à double tour dans une cabine pour cacher mes larmes,

Mais bientôt je m'écroulais au milieu du carrelage

Je n'avais même plus la force d'étouffer mes sanglots.

Je mourrais à petit feu sans pouvoir rien y faire,

Repoussant plus que jamais l'aide du professeur de potion.

C'était ma mission.

Si je me faisais aider, les conséquences seraient les mêmes que celles d'un échec.

Je suppose que je ne pouvais par perdre la moitié de mon poids et de mon temps de sommeil sans que cela se remarque.

Car tu t'en es évidemment mêlé.

Quand je t'ai vu je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai lancé un impardonnable.

Je ne pensais même pas avoir la force de le lancer.

Ta réponse m'a heurté de plein fouet.

Je me suis écroulé, le choc du carrelage n'était rien à cotés de celui de ton sortilège.

Le monde est devenu noir, je sentais ma conscience me quitter.

Si tu m'avais regardé, tu aurais vu un sourire sur mon visage.

Mais le Professeur Rogue m'a sauvé.

Ou plutôt il m'a promis à une autre mort.

Je l'ai haï.

Si j'étais mort de la main de Potter en essayant de remplir ma mission,

Ma famille ne serait peut-être pas tombée en disgrâce.

Mais j'allais bien être obligé d'accomplir ma mission.

J'ai trouvé un plan.

Un plan génial.

Un plan presque parfait.

Mais ce plan avait une faille.

Cette faille, c'était moi.

Une fois dans cette tour, j'étais pétrifié.

J'étais incapable de le tuer et incapable de le laisser en vie.

Cette nuit là plus que jamais j'ai senti les mâchoires du piège se refermer sur moi.

Tout le monde savait que j'en était incapable.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres savait que j'échouerai ma mission.

Mon père savait qu'il ne retrouverait jamais les faveurs du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Ma mère savait que j'allais probablement mourir en essayant.

Le professeur Rogue savait que j'échouerai quand il a fait sa promesse.

Je crois que même moi je savais.

Pendant un an, j'ai échafaudé des plans compliqués pour éloigner cette question.

J'aurais pu lui lancer un sortilège par surprise au milieu d'un repas.

J'aurais pus trouver des dizaines de méthode plus simples et plus rapides.

Mais aucune qui ne demandait pas que je le tue de mes mains.

J'ai cru qu'une fois que je l'aurai désarmé, tout serait plus simple.

Mais ce fut encore pire.

Je me tenais face à lui,

Il ne tentait même pas de se défendre ou de fuir.

Je n'avais pas le choix.

Je devais le tuer.

Mais je ne pouvais pas.

J'étais paralysé.

L'éclair vert est parti, il ne venait pas de moi.

Quand je me suis enfui avec les autres, j'ai senti qu'une part de moi c'était brisée dans cette tour.


	8. Année 7

L'année qui suivit fut horrible pour ma famille.

Notre manoir était devenu le quartier général du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Ce n'était pas une récompense, ni un honneur,

C'était un moyen de toujours nous avoir à l'œil et de s'assurer notre fidélité.

Impossible de quitter le manoir sans être vu,

Impossible d'être jugé innocents quand les prisonniers sont séquestrés dans notre cave.

J'étais calme et obéissant à l'extérieur,

Mais je doutais plus que jamais.

Je n'étais plus sûr de rien :

J'avais choisi le mauvais chemin sans même savoir quand j'avais commencé.

Avais-je eu le choix ?

Aurai-je pu faire autrement ?

Aujourd'hui encore je me demande si c'est le destin ou moi qui est responsable…

Ma lâcheté ne m'a jamais abandonné.

Même après des mois à réfléchir, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de prendre une décision.

Comme le jour où on m'a demandé de t'identifier.

Je n'étais pas assez sûr de moi pour dire la vérité.

Je n'étais pas assez courageux pour mentir.

Simplement assez lâche pour bredouiller un « je ne sais pas » …

Je savais très bien que c'était toi

La seule chose que j'ignorais, c'était dans quel camp je voulais être.

Te voir m'a vraiment secoué.

J'étais incapable de t'atteindre avec le moindre sortilège.

Tout ce que j'avais patiemment enfoui en moi à refait surface.

Je ne te raconterai pas la bataille.

Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui s'est passé.

Je continue à me demander pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir.

Je n'ai même pas participé à la bataille, trop lâche.

J'ai pourtant tenu à revenir ici après.

Pour écrire ses lettres.


	9. Pour en finir

Voilà, tout est dit.

Je ne vois rien d'autre à ajouter.

Je me tiens dans la grande salle, tous les regards sont tristes,

Mais ceux qu'on m'adresse sont méprisants.

J'y répond par un sourire triste.

Je sais que je les mérite.

Il ne me reste plus rien.

Ne prête pas attention aux ronds décolorés sur le parchemin,

Il semblerait que mes yeux soient plus expressifs que moi.

Reste à savoir ce que je vais faire de ses lettres.

Je n'ai pas le courage de te les donner, ni même de les brûler.

Quand j'aurais reposé ma plume, j'irai sur le pont avec mes feuilles.

Si le destin te fait croiser mon chemin,

Je te les glisserai dans la main sans rien dire et sans me retourner.

Sinon, j'irai les jeter dans le vide.

Et j'irai peut-être les suivre.


End file.
